


Third Prince of the Balbadd Kingdom

by Bazael_The_Corrupted



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazael_The_Corrupted/pseuds/Bazael_The_Corrupted
Summary: A man who wants nothing to with this world, is reborn as Alibaba. He's determined to stay away, fuck the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

He died.

He remembers the way his breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. People swarming all over em, trying to help em. He would have laughed if he could have. He would rather have stayed dead than be alive. He remembers the pain searing through his abdomen, his mind conceding to the torment, unable to think. The pain wasn't sharp like a needle points or a knife, it would burn around his innards like boiling water. It would increase in waves, small lulls giving him false hope of an end. Then there was the vomiting. Nausea clawing up his throat, and when he tried to force down the bile, it would be too late.

He remembered crying. To when he finally broke down. How it was all coming to a realization, how it felt his world around his coming crashing down. Emotional pain had flowed out of every pore. From his mouth came a cry from so raw, it hurt. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. He was breathing heavier than he'd ever had before. Gasping for air that simply wasn't there. His throat burned forming a silent scream. Yes, he screamed until he no longer could. Until his throat became so raw, it hurt just to breathe. Then he just laid there, looking at a wall, sobbing to himself, until he'd passed out.

So yeah, he died. Who cares? the part he was most concerned about was when he woke up.

His throat stung as he screamed, the cold air hitting him like a brick wall as i was pushed and pulled from my haven.

 

 I was passed from hands to hands, washed and wrapped, screaming all the way through. He was then laid down beside a body of warmth, causing the freezing pain to ease. He snuggled closer to the warmth, seeking to hide from the world of noise around him. 

He let out a quiet squeal as the warmth vibrated, a gentle vice flowing over him, setting him in a way he was surprised by. It was motherly, comforting, calming. 

The woman's voice cooed quietly, cooling the burning chaos that was my mind. 

He was awake. He had died, an yet here he was awake.

Was he saved?

He thought about the possibility, before writing it off. No, he had defiantly died. He didn't know how, but he knew for sure that he had died.

Why? Why was he back? what was the point? what was the need?

He didn't know. He still didn't know. But he knew one thing. He was not gonna let this chance slip past him. 

If there's a reason as to why he was still alive when many others have died, then he was willing to wait for it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

{author's note

Im not a fan of Morgiana, so don't expect any Alibaba x Morgiana, and im a momma's boy so Alibaba's mother is gonna stay alive}

He groaned as he sat up, half awake and not okay about the situation, at all. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed out at the horizon; its vivid light extended across a rosy sky. Six years old, hungry and cranky, he slid out of bed and stretched. Arms raised, back bent backward, and tensing up muscle joints. He held it for a minute, before relaxing, signing as everything in his body, seemed to expel the stress, hidden underneath.

In his new life, he goes by the name of Alibaba. The same Alibaba in that anime Magi.

He looked different from his past life, expected, considering genotypes and all. He had a darker skin tone in his past life, had black hair, cut short and never obeying the  _fucking laws of physics_ and dark brown eyes. Nothing special, nothing stood out. He was pretty average in everything.

But now, the white creamy tone of his skin reminded him of whipped milk. His now blonde- almost silver hair was unruly usually thrown back over his shoulder. He kept his hair long, enjoying its weight, he'd been denied of long ago. And instead of brown, he now had amber - red eyes. 

It was different, but familiar all the same.

His mother, bless her soul. If it wasn't for her, he'd already lost his shit. She was giving the anime had described her as, even more. I loved my new mother. Safe to say, he was a Mama's boy. 

His new mother was one for surprises, each day a multitude of tiny things... how they made him smile from toe to lips. She was kind and loving. She would whisper stories, and tell him almost anything. Sing him lullabies and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Her name was Anise. He remembers looking it up and seeing how her name meant, _Favor_ or _Grace_  in Hebrew. He remembered She was once the maid in Balbadd's Royal Palace. There, she became the lover of Rashid Saluja and gave birth to an illegitimate child - him. He didn't know what to think about his new father-Rashid Saluja 22nd King of Balbadd.

He was a stranger. An unknown entity. And I'd liked to keep it that way.


End file.
